narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kain
Personality Kain is generally a calm and respectful individual who tends to keep to himself, though he does have quite the temper if provoked. There are times when he'll make an attempt to speak with another being in the area and, so far, he's engaged light hearted conversations. When it comes to people that outrank him, he will take on a more formal approach until he is permitted to speak casually with them. As a Genin, Kain was constantly working to get better in the techniques he possesses and always strives to learn as much as he can to reach his maximum potential. He had yet to be pushed to the brink by another person, but in his frequent training sessions he brought himself to the point of near collapse. Kain wasn't satisfied with a training session until he could feel his muscles burn from the stress and see the cuts and bruises created from countless attempts at bettering herself. But after a successful Chuunin Exam, something about hir changed. It was one of the first times that he actually felt accomplished. Sure, getting his first forehead protector was great... But being recognized as a chuunin was something else for him. It made him feel more confident in his abilites as a ninja. With this new confidence he was able to push herself to another level and he is currently trying his hardest to reach his maximum potential. And just when he hits a wall, another form of inspiration keeps his going. History Kain was born under fairly harsh circumstances. His mother, a Chuunin, spent most of his time taking care of his while his father, a Jounin, completed missions in order to keep food on the table and bring money to his village. The young Kain had no real friends, opting to stay and help his mother around the house instead of 'play ninja' with other kids around Kumogakure, as se never felt that he really belonged there. While most considered this uncharateristic for a child, there was nothing he enjoyed more than keeping his mother company since his father was absent through most of his life, and they rarely got along. Kain never heard the words 'I love you." from his father, but he never needed to. After all, being fed and clothed was all the love he needed. After a long discussion between his parents, they finally decided to send him to the Kumogakure's Ninja Academy. He was hesitant to leave his mother alone at first, but with time he grew used to the separation. When in the academy, he struggled to learn most of the basic techniques and came extremely close to being held back a number of years. His teachers tried to motivate him, but in the end the only thing able to push him further was tragedy. During what seemed to be a C-ranked mission, Kain's father was ambushed by a number of unknown assailants. The man fought as hard as he could and managed to drive the attackers away, but not before he began to succumb to his grievous wounds. For miles he ran, walked, limped and eventually crawled his way to the Kumogakure gates, dying before he could even see his daughter become a ninja. Shortly after the news of his father's death, his mother became completely catatonic and eventually took her own life, leaving Kain to fend for himself. It only took the knowledge of how much they wanted Kain to succeed before the boy began pushing herself as far as possible. The young Kain spent countless hours after class working on the techniques that previously eluded him until he was able to perform them all with ease. And when the time came for his final test, he excelled in every category. Abilities Kain is extremely proficient in Suiton ninjutsu due to the fact that it is his primary element despite his being born in Kumogakure. He is able to perform higher ranking techniques in rapid succession without tiring himself out too much, but even with this proficiency, he will only use A and B ranked jutsu when he is absolutely sure of a direct hit. Otherwise he'll bait his opponents into dodging one move so they'll be hit by another he has prepared. Due to the fact that he is unable to use the silent killing techniques of the Kirigakure ninja, he often creates other sources of noise to mask his movements. This ingenuity more than makes up for his lack of proper training. When it comes to his secondary element, Raiton, he is able to use a large number of techniques. However, Kain goes out of his way to use the elements together. By using the conductive properties of water, he is able to set up traps of the liquid and electrocute his opponents while they are distracted. Taijutsu, being his primary source of damage, means a lot to him. Instead of wasting chakra at a distance, Kain prefers to get up close and personal with his opponents. When fighting at close range, he makes use of feints and misdirection to overwhelm his enemies and often puts his opponents in situations that would leave them worse off in a head to head trade Being an extension of physical attacks, Kain is proficient in kenjutsu. He hasn't needed to use his primary weapon quite yet and sticks to using his straight katana. Kain's genjutsu is mediocre at best. Beyond the basic genjutsu release, he never uses that particular style. On the other side, he is extremely intuitive and does his best to keep his mind aware. Even though his mind is the best defense, he doesn't always find out when genjutsu is being used. After encountering Kaguya, he is well aware of how their dances can work and tries to avoid direct physical encounters if at all possible. Without proper planning, trying to grapple or lock down a Kaguya is nothing short of suicidal. And for Uchiha, he now knows to never look one in the eye. he had never heard the stories about their ocular genjutsu and learned the hard way. Kain has yet to encounter: Senju, Jinchūriki, Hyūga, Those who can utilize the 8 gates, and the Rinnegan, however he has heard the tales of what they can do when pushed. Summoning Contract: Squid Kain had heard a number of tales surrounding how people were to find which animal summon complimented them the most. Some were introduced by their masters while others were simply exposed. But what made him wonder the most was how exactly the first people ever contacted their summon. A rumor floated about for ages, saying that if a shinobi were to perform the necessary seals for a summon without having a contract signed, they would be transported to the home of the animal that they have a natural affinity for. Kain spent a long amount of time agonizing over the thought of being transported to the home of his animal. What if it was deadly enough to crush him without a second thought? But even though he was terrified of what he would find, he calmed himself enough to perform the seals. After all, bravery wasn't the absence of fear. It was being able to push yourself despite being scared to death. With him hands trembling, the young woman drew blood from his thumb, performed the kata and slammed his palm against the ground. Suddenly he found himself standing in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by nothing but open water. Before he could get a good look at his surroundings, Kain felt something lock around his shin and pull heavily. He fought against the motion as hard as he could, but the force was too overwhelming and he was dragged to the depths of the sea. With water all around him, he found it hard to maneuver herself and he beat against the 'rope' around his leg. But upon further inspection, it was the arm of a squid. Kain fought hard to suppress the natural urge to gasp in shock and instead pulled a kunai from the pouch attached to his thigh before cutting deep into the tentacle. There was a shrill cry from beneath and he suddenly felt a crushing blow against his stomach, hurling him from the depths. Once above the sea, Kain glared intently at a sudden torrent of water that shot directly at him. And by reflex he formed a set of seals to counter with a blast of his own that nullified both techniques. By the time he landed back on the water, the liquid beneath her began to quake as the creature that attempted to take his life rose above the water, towering above him. Kain knew that the creature was going to be big, but not large enough to dwarf entire buildings. Before he could attempt to form seals, the creature's deep and authoritative voice cracked, "Are you the one that just escaped me?" It took him a moment to respond, but when he did; Kain shouted loud enough for it to hear, "Yes I am! And who the hell are you to try and do that to someone?" Kain prepared himself for another attack, but he was quickly stopped by one of the squid's arms locking around his body and lifting him into the air. It pulled him over to its large eye and seemed to look him over before laughing, "This one has spunk! It's good to see that you ninja haven't lost your heart over the generations. So what brings you here, little one?" Kain knew that is was useless to struggle against this thing, so he just relaxed as much as he could, "I was brought here by a summoning technique. I've never signed a contract before, and I wanted to know which creature I'd have an affinity for. So I'd say that curiosity brought me here." The squid nodded, or at least shook his head to resemble a nod, "Ah... Well that curiosity almost cost you your life, Bait. If you didn't fight back, I would have pecked you to death!" "My name isn't bait! It's Kain." The squid laughed again and shook the shinobi a bit, "Well then, Kain. I'm Ikamaru. And if you plan on summoning me or any of my descendants, then you need to prove your worth. If you can survive ten minutes of my trying to kill you; you will earn the right to summon us. But if you fail... I'll get to enjoy you as a meal!" Before he could object to the terms, Kain was hurled several meters away from Ikamaru and their battle began. It was a long and very violent fight with no clear winner or loser. But by the time the ten minute limit had passed, both Kain and Ikamaru had suffered a number of injuries. Kain had obviously come out the worse of the two, but the giant squid seemed to be impressed with his skill. After all, he was just put through the ringer, "Well, Bait... You survived the trial and thus, earned the right to summon us." The young man was far too weak to celebrate, so he simply collapsed and began to sink. Ikamaru didn't hesitate to lift him from the water and lean backward, placing Kain on his posterior surface to rest. By the time Kain had awoken, he was laying down on a hard surface, surrounded by the sound of rushing water. There were faint whispers all around him and when he sat up to get a better look, he found him on an island. There was a large number of squid in the water surrounding the small island, each of them in various shapes, colors and sizes. But the only one he could recognize was Ikamaru, the one who called him worthy to summon. By the time Kain was able to take in his surroundings, Ikamaru's loud voice boomed to silence the other squid, "Kain. You were subject to my trial and survived." He placed his smaller tentacle against Kain's chest and pushed into the fabric. Suddenly, there was a sharp burning sensation and when the tentacle was pulled away, it left a large black marking in the shape of Ikamaru's tentacle, "This is a mark to show that you are welcome here at any time." Kain nodded slowly and a rather large scroll was placed at his feet. Ikamaru's tentacles unrolled it and gestured to the first line where Kain was to mark with his blood. Without hesitation, he slit his thumb open with a kunai and smeared it across the paper. The crimson liquid sunk into it and was replaced with his full name along with the thumb print, "And now you're a member of our family, Kain." Companion Shimi (Literally "Stain") is the first of the squid to actually form a real bond with Kain. Despite being the smallest in his large family, the little creature more than makes up for that handicap with his personality and willingness to do his best at just about anything he attempts. When Shimi first approached Kain, he didn't have a name to be called by. But after a small incident when the creature ruined some of his clothing with ink, he settled on 'Stain'. Shimi wasn't too enthused about this at first, but as time went by he grew attached to the name. He even went on insisting that others refer to him be the name he was given by his self proclaimed 'partner' Kain. Raishin Raishin is an ornate blade received from his mother after his father's untimely death. It was to be left in her possession until Kain was old enough to wield it properly. The blade is roughly five feet in length along with a foot long hilt and weighs about 30lbs. At first he found it extremely hard to wield due to the weight but, with practice, he was able to use it as if it weighed absolutely nothing. The blade is useful for attacking and defense, but it truly shines when used in conjunction with lighting. By channeling lightning chakra into the weapon, its cutting potential is raised exponentially and produces a feeling of numbness to those cut with it. In a pinch, he can channel his chakra into the blade for a bright white flash that can temporarily blind those that are looking in its direction. Relationships Though Kain has had a couple of conversations, he has yet to make many friends. This may be because of his lack of real social experiences and skills. At first he didn't seem to mind being alone, but as time went by he began to miss having someone to talk to when he needed it. Category:Male